Hallucination ?
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Slash Bobby Dean. Lemon. PWP. Sam n'arrive pas encore à faire la différence entre réalité et hallucinations.


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** : **Ishtar205**

* * *

**Pairing** : Dean/Bobby  
**Thème **: Impala  
**Temps** : 25 minutes

* * *

**Hallucination ? **

Sam s'était réveillé de sa petite sieste de... il regarda sa montre. Six heures... Et Dean n'était pas venu le secouer ? Le soleil était bien installé dans le ciel, s'il avait eu six ans Sam aurait dit que c'était l'heure du goûter. Il s'étira et partit à la recherche de son frère et de Bobby. Il fallait qu'ils soient bien occupés pour le laisser dormir ainsi. Ou très bien lunés. Personne dans les chambres, personne dans le bureau de Bobby et personne dans la maison. Pas de petit mot, ils devaient être dehors. Sam décida de leur apporter des bières. Dean devait être en train de bichonner son bébé qui avait récemment pris un grooos choc, il en était sûr et comme le soleil tapait pas mal il serait bien accueilli.

Quand il arriva près du garage, il entendit Dean gueuler, et de loin :

-Plus fort Bobby ! Bon dieu plus fort !

Pas de doute, ils étaient aux prises avec l'Impala. Quand Sam tourna au coin du garage, son esprit tiqua. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le tableau. Parce que Dean et Bobby étaient dans l'Impala sans doute. Parce que Dean et Bobby étaient dans l'Impala et qu'il leur manquait des vêtements plus vraisemblablement. L'instinct de chasseur de Sam le fit reculer discrètement et l'empêcha de lâcher ses bières sur le sol. Il venait de voir un truc bizarre. Mais à cause de ses visions il n'était plus sûr de rien. Peut-être était-ce une altération de la réalité particulièrement bizarre... Il pencha la tête et observa.

Dean était installé sur le siège arrière, sur le dos, complètement nu et Bobby tenant fermement ses cuisses. Assez pour y laisser des marques rouges. Il avait installé ses jambes sur ses épaules et était exactement à la bonne hauteur pour... pour... Sam plissa les yeux. Pour enculer son frère ? Il avait une bonne vue sur les fesses de Bobby et ses coups de reins ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus. De temps en temps il agrippait plus fortement Dean et le ramenait vers lui, le jeune chasseur glissant sur le cuir souple de la voiture sous la violence des coups de boutoir. Bobby y mettait vraiment tout son coeur, Sam pouvait entendre le claquement de la peau contre la peau de là où il était. Même s'il n'était pas suffisamment loin à son goût. Et Dean criait, criait. Il s'accrochait au dossier de la banquette d'une main et de l'autre il se branlait désespérément, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux grand ouverts sur le plafond de la voiture. Persuadé que son cerveau fragilisé lui envoyait une hallucination particulièrement perverse, Sam se rapprocha. Fasciné, il observait le sexe turgescent de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père rentrer et sortir du corps de son frère dans un rythme de plus en plus frénétique et désordonné. Il grognait sous l'effort. Sam entendit Dean pousser un cri plus appuyé et plus guttural que les autres et il était assez près pour distinguer quelques petits jets brillants s'échapper de son sexe et atterrir sur son ventre. Bobby continua de le travailler quelques temps, n'obtenant plus que des bruits étouffés de la part de Dean à chaque allée et venue, puis tout son corps se raidit et il laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque. Il se retira et quelques gouttes de liquide séminal s'échappèrent pour aller souiller le bord de la banquette en cuir. Puis Bobby s'assit sur le tapis de sol de l'impala, leva les yeux et vit Sam.

-Bobby... murmura Dean essoufflé entre deux respirations profondes. C'était... whaou... !

Alors que le chasseur contemplait Sam le visage défait, Sam souriait d'un air gêné... C'était une hallucination créée de toute pièce par Lucifer, n'est-ce pas ? Comme quand il avait enfoncé ce tisonnier dans le corps de Bobby ? Mais est-ce que le Diable lui enverrait des informations aussi peu crédibles ? Dean se redressa, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il poussa un petit cri de souris particulièrement viril et chercha frénétiquement des yeux un vêtement ou quoique se soit à se mettre et attrapa un plaid qui trainait sur la plage arrière.

-Sam ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche et toujours très aiguë. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

-Balls !


End file.
